


MCU Drabbles & Shorts

by Brightki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabbles, Shorts, Updating as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightki/pseuds/Brightki
Summary: An assortment of Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU) drabbles and shorts, mostly originally posted to Tumblr.





	1. INTRO

This is not one cohesive story, but rather a collection of drabbles and shorts all taking place within the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). Each short will be labeled at the beginning with the title, pairing, and rating.

The entire collection is not rated, while every chapter is rated. PLEASE USE CAUTION.

Enjoy! :)


	2. Bath (Darcy Lewis/Loki) - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath - prompt from becisvolatile (Darcy Lewis/Loki) - Teen

Darcy sighed slowly and sank deeper into the bathtub, reaching up with a dripping hand to adjust the clip holding her hair up on the top of her head out of the way. The bath was so hot that steam was rising from the water and she could barely stand it, but after a day of chasing after Tony as his new “personal assistant” (more like “personal bitch”), she needed the heat to unkink every last knot and twist in her legs and lower back.

She knew those heels had been a terrible idea.

Even though they were so hot and made her calves look fucking awesome.

Peep toe black leather with a dark green bow on top of her toes. Thin leather strap wrapped twice around the ankle to fasten in place. They were bitch shoes and Darcy loved them. She just hated how they made her calves feel after eight hours of chasing after a short man with as many issues (if not more) as her current live in.

The bathroom door creaked quietly as the devil himself peeked his head in with a sardonic smirk. “Are you attempting to cook your flesh in that?”

Darcy cracked open an eye to glare at Loki, huffing loudly. “Noooo. It feels good. Makes my muscles relax.”

A black brow arched over a cool green eye. “I suppose that makes sense, in your… unique Midgardian way. I could help you more than that bath, I’m sure.”

She smirked, opening her other eye to look at him fully. “Oh, really? And how would you suggest that you do that, hmm?”

He chuckled as he moved into the bathroom, pushing the door open fully as he walks over to the tub, reaching down with a finger to lightly touch the water. She let out a soft groan as the water’s temperature plummets, goosebumps erupting across her skin as she shivered. “That is unfair.” She stood up with a pout, water cascading down her body as she wrapped her arms around her middle.

Loki smirked and reached out, fingertips brushing lightly down her arms, grazing her sides and hips as the water evaporates and a warm sensation ripples across her skin. Darcy gasped and closed her eyes, head tilting back. “There. Isn’t that much better? And not nearly as time-consuming.”

Blue eyes cracked open again before she reached out, dragging Loki closer by his shirt. “You’re such a shit.” She grinned before kissing him soundly, arms wrapping around his shoulders as he picked her up and carried her from the bathroom. 


	3. Welcome to Night Vale (Darcy Lewis/Loki) - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Night Vale - prompt from electronicpencil (Darcy Lewis/Loki) - Teen

Darcy is staring out into space, her iPod buds in her ears, with a disconcerted look on her face. Jane doesn’t even notice, but Loki keeps glancing at her throughout the hour. She doesn’t even type anything into the computer the entire time, not even pretending to work like she usually does.

Her eyes grow widening and narrowing periodically, eyebrows drawing together in confusion before arching in surprise. After about thirty minutes, he abandons his work and swivels his chair just to keep watching the expressions on her face.

After about an hour, she slowly reaches up and removes the buds from her ears, blinking.

“Darcy?”

“Hmm?” She shakes her head a little and looks over at Loki, confusion plain on her face.

“Is there anything… wrong?” He arches a brow at her, his head tilting just slightly to the side. He always does that when he is attempting to be nice or ask someone else a question, she noticed that early on upon his arrival back to the base.

“Oh. Uhm. I’m… not sure.”

His other brow joins the first as he stands and strides over to her quickly, his hands reaching out to frame her face and tilt it up towards him. Bright green eyes narrow as he examines her own hazy blue, scanning her face quickly. “Are you all right? You seem out of it? What were you listening to?”

She laughs softly, crinkling her nose. “It was a podcast for this show called Welcome to Night Vale? I don’t even know. It was the weirdest thing. It was like a news show, but they were talking about dog parks and angels and lights over Arby’s. I don’t even know. It was so… bizarre.”

He grimaces. “Maybe we should check it out; it could be some kind of…”

Darcy laughs again, reaching up and curling her fingers around his. “No, it’s not real. It’s just a podcast. Like, like a play. It’s fiction.”

He pauses at her touch, eyes flicking down to their joined hands then back to her face. “If you insist.”

She smiles up at him widely, her fingers squeezing his. “Wait, did you think I was being, like, hijacked by my iPod or something?” She lets out another laugh, looking up into his face.

He scowls down at her, tugging his hands from hers. “It is completely possible, you know. Subtle sound waves, embedded messages. Anyone could do anything. It wouldn’t take much with you human cattle, everyone clamoring to listen to the new, shiny thing.”

Darcy shakes her head and pops up from her chair, standing on her tiptoes to kiss Loki’s cheek. “Thank you for the concern. But I’m not possessed by my iPod. That was actually really sweet of you.” She grins at him again, patting his other cheek lightly before she sits back down and turns back to his computer.

Loki only blinks down at her a couple of times before scowling and stalking back to his workstation. “I am not ‘sweet.’”


	4. Swimming Lessons (Darcy Lewis/Loki) - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swimming Lessons - prompt from fargreencountryswiftsunrise (Darcy Lewis/Loki) - Teen

Darcy laughs and kicks out from the side of the pool, slowly sliding her arms through the water as she looks up at Loki. He scowls from his position on the edge, only his legs to the knees in the water.

“Come on, Loki. It’s not even as deep as you are tall!”

Green eyes roll. “I do not understand why you thought this was necessary.”

“Because I thought everyone knew how to swim, duh. Seriously, just get in!”

Loki huffs before he slides into the pool, the water coming just to the middle of his chest. “I do not often find myself in worlds submerged with water.”

“Well, yeah, one day you might!” She laughs again and kicks her legs out, floating in the water, her arms slowly maneuvering her body closer to Loki, looking up at him with laughing blue eyes.

He rolls his eyes again, looking down at her with an expression of intense suffering. “Are we done, yet?”

“No! Besides… I like you in swim trunks.” She smirks up at him. He returns the smirk, an eyebrow arching. “I like you better naked.”

Darcy laughs then lets out a sharp yelp, dropping down into the water. “LOKI! Give me my suit back, right now!”

Loki laughs darkly, reaching out and dragging her close. “No, I like you like this.” His hands slide down her bare back, smirking down at her. “You’ll get it back when I’m ready.”

She narrows her eyes before she pushes her body closer to Loki’s, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Oh, yeah? Well, we will see about that…” She pushes up and presses her mouth to his, her fingers tangling in his hair as she wraps her legs around his waist.

Loki pulls her even closer and kisses her back deeply, and in the next moment, they are no longer in the pool but in their room.

Darcy laughs softly. “I win. No one will see me now!” She lets out a cackle before dragging him down onto their bed.


	5. Surprise Kiss (Darcy Lewis/Loki) - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Kiss - prompt from englishable (Darcy Lewis/Loki) - Teen

It happened on the first snow of the year. Darcy ambushed Thor and Steve as they were heading back inside once they had landed on the balcony (“Stark’s Balcony of Sex”, as she called it – despite Pepper banning any and all sex on said balcony.)

They had almost made it before she pelted one superhero and one god with the prepped snowballs she has stacked in the large metal bowl she stole from Tony’s bar.

Within moments, snow was flying as war was raged.

Tony and Loki landed on the balcony a few minutes later and watched the mayhem before Tony made his escape into the Tower, shouting something about how he couldn’t get snow in his hair. Loki merely smirked and watched as, after a few more missiles impacted Darcy’s barricade, Steve laughingly escaped into the tower after Tony, leaving Thor to carry on the battle against the guerilla.

Loki crossed his arms over his chest and watched as Darcy managed to slip two consecutive snowballs through Thor’s guard and they made an impact on his face and chest. Holding his hands in the air, Thor yelled a surrender as he escaped as well, leaving only Loki and Darcy outside.

However, either by design or accident, she was unaware of the danger as he disappeared to only reappear directly behind her, a handful of snow readied behind his back.

“You drove them all away, Ms. Lewis.”

Darcy let out a shriek and scrambled around, gaping up at Loki before laughing breathlessly. “Holy shit, you scared the crap out of me! Don’t do that!” She clutched her chest as she slumped against the table legs, which were hanging in the air as the table was lying on its side to provide one side of her snow fort.

He merely smirked and arched a brow at her, his head tilting slightly as he paused for a long moment. “I apologize. However, you have given up your position.”

“Wha—?” She let out a scream as he dropped the snow onto her head and down inside her jacket. And with a little twist of magic, into her pockets and shoes. “You jackass! That’s not fair! No magic!”

“Oh, but you never declared the rules, Ms. Lewis. I merely assumed that it was a ‘free for all.’” Loki allowed his smirk to widen.

Darcy glared up at him for a heartbeat before she grinned. Launching herself up, she threw her arms around his neck, legs around his waist and squeezed. “Yeah, well, now I’ve trapped you! And revenge is mine!” She shoved one icy hand into his collar and grinned triumphantly at him.

Loki arched his brow and merely stared at her for a moment before rolling his eyes. “I am a Frost Giant. This weather is nothing compared to Jotunheim.”

She blinked once, twice, and then shifted her bright blue eyes to his. “Oh yeah. I totally forgot.” She huffed and glared at him, as though her forgetting his parentage was all his fault. “Guess I’ll just have to do this…”

Before he can react, she pressed herself closer and her lips press to his. Loki stiffened, pale blue eyes widening in surprise for a heartbeat before his arms tighten around her and pull her in closer, returning the kiss with interest.

Inside, and peering through the window, Tony let out a cackle and smacked Thor’s shoulder. “You owe me a bottle of that mead, Fabio!”

Thor shook his head slowly, not in denial but in amazement, as he turned away. “It seems as though I do. I did not anticipate this happening!”

Five other voices called out, “We did!” and he can only laugh in response.


	6. Ultracrepidarian (Darcy Lewis/Loki) - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultracrepidarian - prompt from englishable (Darcy Lewis/Loki) - Teen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultracrepidarian - Of one who speaks or offers opinions on matters beyond their knowledge.
> 
> I fudged the definition a bit, but I just really love the idea of Darcy just spouting off nonsensical, completely untrue facts randomly through the day and Loki just tolerating it.

Darcy enjoyed constantly talking at Loki. Not really to him, but at him. He was from another planet; he didn’t know everything about Earth/Middle Earth/whatever it was he called it.

So, she liked to tell him about everything. Usually, he wasn’t really listening, because once she got on a roll, it was definitely nigh on impossible to stop Darcy Lewis from saying whatever it was she wanted to say.

BUT.

Her accuracy wasn’t completely up to par. Loki knew that, in most cases, but for once kept his mouth shut.

“Did you know that there are more dildos manufactured every year than there are people in the United States?”

“Chocolate never goes bad! You can keep it forever.”

“An elephant orgasm lasts for, like, two days. Can you imagine? That’s just crazy! I would be completely useless if I orgasmed for two whole days! And what happens if you want to have more sex in those two days? Does it just overlap and build or does it cancel out the first one and starts over?”

“Of course eating cupcakes burns calories! You’re chewing, you’re using muscles and actively moving parts of your body.”

“I’m pretty sure tickling was once used a method of torture. It’s inhumane and cruel.”

“Spiders have an average of eighty-seven sexual partners during their lifespan. And the girls in high school called me a slut!”

“The average person will eat over 2000 pounds of macaroni and cheese in their lifetime and I need to meet that goal.”

She never really gave him a true fact. Ever. (Except for when they were curled up together in bed, limbs intertwined and foreheads pressed close, as they murmured their secrets to one another. But no one else ever saw that.)


	7. Massage (Darcy Lewis/Loki) - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Massage - prompt from pastatheory (Darcy Lewis/Loki) - General
> 
> Prompt: #4 “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

Darcy peered over the edge of her book and smirked, watching Loki as he stripped off his sweat-stained tunic. 

She knew he was exhausted if he wasn’t using his magic to take off his clothes, but instead physically dragging the clothing from his body.

Grinning as he begins to shuck his linen trousers, she clears her throat and smiles at him sweetly. “Did you have a rough training session?”

Green eyes slide across the room to look at her with a scowl. “What do you think?”

Narrowing her eyes, Darcy drops the book to her lap as she sits up and returns his glare. “No need to get all shitty. I was just asking, you know.”

Loki sighs and nods, raising his free hand as the other clutches his trousers, holding them to his hips with a fist and a prayer. “I apologize, Darcy. It’s been… a long and unpleasant day.”

Pursing her lips, she lets out a huff before standing up and moving towards the bed, motioning him to come with her. “Do you… well… I mean… I could give you a massage? If that would help?”

His dark brows arch as a small smirk tugs at his lips and he tilts his head as he watches her climb onto the bed and curls a finger, beckoning him closer. “Well. A massage could  _only_  help.” 

Laughing, she reaches out and pulls him onto the bed once he’s close enough and she crawls on top of him, her fingers rubbing and working into the muscles of his back and shoulders. Each particular knot, she giggles when he lets out a corresponding groan. 

She leans down after a rubbing his back for a long while, his last groan easily ten minutes in the past, and kisses his shoulder softly. “There, is that better?”

Her only answer then is a soft snore and Darcy lets out a soft laugh before gathering her book from the couch and curling up beside him on the bed to read.


	8. Girl Talk (Darcy Lewis/Loki, Jane Foster) - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl Talk - prompt from englishable (Darcy Lewis/Loki, Jane Foster) - Teen
> 
> Prompt: "...a fic where Jane talks to Darcy about her relationship and/or UST with Loki..."

Darcy huffs as she plops down onto the couch beside Jane, scowling into her Ben & Jerry’s Chocolate Fudge Brownie. Digging out a spoonful, she shoves it into her mouth and sucks every bit of chocolate from it before opening her mouth. “He’s such an asshole.”

Jane blinks, looking up from her own pint of Blondie Ambition -  _What? It’s funny!_ , she had said at the market - and peers at Darcy for a long moment. “Loki?”

“Loki.” Her voice is growling, angry and something else that Jane can’t quite place as she watches Darcy take another slightly too large bite of ice cream.

“What has he done now? Do I need to get Thor–?”

“Nooo! God, no.” Darcy huffs again and bows her head, peering down at the pint of ice cream and mumbling, “This needs Kahlua.” before sighing and looking up at Jane with a pleading expression. “What I am about to tell you must never leave this room, this couch, this cushion, or I swear to God, I will take something important from the Scooby Van and never tell you what it is until you need it.”

Jane’s brows fly up her forehead as she gapes in surprise at Darcy. “Oook? I promise. Not a word to anyone, ever.”

The brunette nods sharply, taking a deep breath, letting it rush out and opening her mouth, before she groans and takes a bite of ice cream instead.

Taking another bite of her own ice cream, Jane watches Darcy as she chews, every possible expression flashing across her face - irritation, despair, anger, fondness, confusion, that hazy look of lust - and as the seconds tick by, becomes more concerned. “Darcy?”

“IthinkIlikeLokilikelikelikehim.” It all comes out in a mumbled rush and Jane’s eyes widen.

“What was that?”

Heaving a sigh and covering her face with her free hand, ignoring the spoon dangerously close to smearing chocolate ice cream residue into her dark hair, Darcy speaks again, “I think I like Loki. Like, like-like him.” 

Jane’s eyes widen even further and she stares at Darcy, mouth hanging open. “You  _what_??”

“I knooow!” She sticks her spoon into the pint and sets it on the coffee table before flopping over sideways and dragging a pillow over her head. “I know! I know! I’m so stupid! But I can’t help it!”

Jane sets her spoon and pint onto the table as well, reaching out to pat Darcy on the hip. “Darcy, really, it’s… it’s ok? I mean. WOW. You like Loki? I mean, wow. That’s kind of crazy. But it works in a weird way, right? You two are really similar and he’s nice to you when he’s not nice to anyone else. I think I need to ask Thor if Loki talks about you because now that I think about it, he  _is_  really nice to you when he hates everyone else and that’s kind of weird, but now it makes  _so much sense_!” 

Darcy pushes the pillow away from her face to take her turn in staring at Jane, mouth open in shock. “Wait a minute - you aren’t mad?! Or, or, or… mad? Jane! This is  _Loki_!”

“Yeah, I know, I heard you the first time, Darce. Like I said… It kind of makes sense. I’m going to need to do more research into this.” Jane taps her finger against her lips before reaching out to grab her phone, tapping away at the screen.

“Please don’t mention my name to Thor, don’t tell him what I said!”

“But Darcy, you know Thor would support you. He loves you, he loves Loki despite everything; he’d only want you to be happy and if that means you two being together, then he’d totally be behind that!”

Darcy sighs and falls over onto the couch again, reaching out and flicking on the television and flipping channels until settling on some old reruns of That 70′s Show. “This is going to end so badly.”

A few hours later, after the marathon was long over, a hand reaches out to shake Darcy awake. She mumbles and swats at the hand, attempting to turn over. “No, Jane, lemme ‘lone!”

“Darcy.” The deep rumble just to her left definitely does not belong to Jane and causes her eyes to fly open before she sits up quickly, her head bouncing off of the pointed chin just over her. Yelping in pain, she falls back onto the couch again and peers up through watery eyes at the amused Loki face hovering above her. “Do try to not give yourself a concussion.”

She gapes up at him, one hand clutching the top of her head. Shaking herself, she struggles to sit up, wiggling around on the couch until she’s on her arse and still looking at him in confusion. “What are you doing here? Where did Jane go?”

His dark blue eyes, shadowed in the dim room, survey her for a long moment before his tongue flickers over his lips, drawing her attention to his mouth. “Thor and I had a long… discussion… earlier. And then we returned here in order for him to spend some…  _alone time_ … with Dr. Foster.” His upper lip curls in disdain at the thought of “alone time” between Thor and Jane before his expression settles and he looks down to her again.

“Oh.” Darcy blinks a few times, rubbing at the sore spot on her head, before she peers up at Loki again. “And, uhm, what are you doing here?”

He smirks, a brow arching as he tilts his head slowly, his eyes fastened to hers. “Like I said. Thor and I had a discussion earlier. After he spoke with Jane.”

Darcy’s eyes widen in sudden realization and she hisses, “I’m going to  _kill_  her. I’m going to steal her microscope.”

Loki lets out a little snort of amusement causing Darcy to realize that yes, he is still there and draws her out of her plans for Jane’s untimely death. She lets out a soft  _meep_  before attempting to fall back into her nest of pillows. 

One long, cool hand captures her wrist and tugs her back up easily. Suddenly, a pair of cool lips brush against hers, lightly and briefly. “Don’t kill Dr. Foster. Thor will never stop complaining and will blame me if you do.”

She lets out a startled laugh, then yelps when he scoops her up into his arms without any discernable effort -  _those damn Asgardians and their muscles_  - and carries her to her room. “It’s time for our own discussion, Darcy Lewis.”


	9. The Morning After (Darcy Lewis/Loki) - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Morning After - prompt from anonymous (Darcy Lewis/Loki) - Mature

Darcy slowly opens her eyes, staring up at the ceiling above her for a long moment blurrily. The dull ache in her head warns her of the soon-to-be hangover headache, the hazy quality of to her sight only confirming the previous status of “too much to drink.”

With a soft groan, she flops over away from the edge of the bed, one arm flinging out and connecting solidly with the body beside her. Head popping up in surprise, she moans in pain at the sharp, stabbing pain in her temples. “Oh, shit…”

“I warned you to stay away from Thor’s mead.” The low, smooth voice just to her right makes her pry open an eye to look at the naked chest at eye level. Slowly moving her gaze up, naked chest to naked arm to smirking mouth, to mussed black hair, she groans softly as Loki’s smirk only widens. “How’s the head?”

“Oww,” Darcy whines softly, pulling the blanket up over her head. “Wha’ happened last night? Did I get hit by a truck? Or Mew-Mew?”

“You don’t remember? I’m heartbroken that you don’t remember our first time together, Darcy Lewis.” Loki’s voice is almost convincingly distraught… except for the loud as a scream smirk that she can still hear.

Her voice muffled by the blankets she’s buried under, Darcy mumbles. “Nuh uh. I still have panties on. And if this complete lack of soreness is how I feel after sex with you, I might need to rethink this whole dating thing.” She grins widely when he jerks the blankets down to scowl at her.

“I’ll show you sore, Ms. Lewis.” Loki pulls the blankets back over her head, tucking her into a tight burrito despite her protests, and slips from the bed. By the time she’s wriggled herself free, he has returned with a cup of steaming coffee and a plate of lightly buttered toast. “Start with this, and then we’ll discuss this ‘whole dating thing.’”

Darcy gasps and reaches out, wiggling her fingers in the universal gimme sign language, before taking the mug and taking a deep drink. “Oh, thank you. Caffeine.” She sighs happily before nibbling at the toast, turning her heavy blue eyes to Loki with a smile. “Thanks for coming to the New Years party with me. I know you didn’t really want to, especially with everyone there…”

Loki tilts his head, watching her for a long moment before a smile quirks his lips. “You’re welcome. Happy New Year, as you Midgardians say.” He leans over and presses his mouth to her forehead gently. Leaning back with a smirk, he quirks a brow at her. “Now drink your coffee, there’s only one good cure for a hangover.”

She grins slowly, leaning over to set the mug and plate on the side table. “Oh, well, if that’s what you’re interested in…” She lets out a squeal of laughter when he grabs her and drags her under the blankets.


	10. Where's Karen? (Frank Castle/Karen Page) - E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where's Karen? (Frank Castle/Karen Page) - E

The sun is shining warmly into the office, making the air thick and golden, when Matt finally pushes away from his desk. Foggy’s head pops off of a stack of papers, one still stubbornly clinging to his cheek, as he looks around quickly.

“Whassapinin?”

Matt snickers, turning his head towards Foggy as he locks his files into the desk drawer, then motions towards the door with his keys. “I’m starving, let’s go get some lunch.”

“Lunch! Yes, that’s… great. Hang on.” Foggy shuffles the papers together quickly before shoving them into the locking drawer on his desk. He closes it, then opens it again and reaches up to tug the stubborn one from his cheek, tossing to the top of the pile, re-closing and locking the drawer. “Let’s go. Pizza? Or Greek? Ohh, kabobs!”

Matt shrugs as they leave the office together. “That’s fine with me, lead the way. Oh, wait. Where’s Karen?”

“Oh, right! She left around ten, said she had some things to do. So you know, talking to clients. Drug dealers, disturbed individuals. Probably getting really work up, you know.”

.-.-.-.

Karen shudders, her nails digging into the skin of Frank’s shoulders as she cries out his name. Her arm tightens around his shoulders, crushing her breasts against his chest. The sensation of his chest hair rasping against her nipples makes Karen’s head fall back against the wall with a loud groan.

Sweat covers their bodies, creating a rough friction that draws them closer together; they have been at it for over an hour and have already moved from the couch to the kitchen table and now to the wall.

He grunts at the pain from her nails, his fingers digging into her hips in retaliation as he thrusts up into her, hard, slamming her back against the wall with each pump. Frank gasps, leaning over her and biting down on her collar, tugging at her flesh with his teeth.

He almost crushes her against the wall, his hips stuttering and a roar bit back between his own clenched teeth, when she slips a hand down behind her leg to grasp his balls in her hand and tugging carefully. “Fuuuck! Karen!”

“I know, baby, I know.” She can’t help the throaty chuckle when she tugs again and his hips jerk, pushing his cock deeper.

“Ya better stop that, sugar, or you won’t be able to walk the rest’uv the week.” Frank’s already gravely voice is scraping the foundations, the rumbling from his chest practically vibrating through her bones, warming her through; a feeling she is used to, normally from just being around him.

Karen sighs, releasing his balls and running her hand up, pausing to tweak his nipple before scratching her nails through his short, soft hair.

Frank sighs, flexing his hips to push himself even deeper into her. His cock is still hard, throbbing despite the lull in activity. He buries his face into her neck, dragging his tongue along the straining tendon there as he breathes in her scent.

A soft whimper slips from between her lips as her head falls back against the wall with a dull thud. He can’t help the half-grin that tugs at one corner of his mouth as he steps closer, hitching her long legs a bit higher up his sides, and bracing one hand against the wall as the other curls under her ass, his hand tugging at the flesh. “You better hang on tight, baby girl. This is gonna be a long ride.”

“Shit, Frank-!” Karen yelps, one arm flinging out to clutch at the wall as he begins to thrust again, his powerful thighs driving his hips into her hard and fast. The sudden switch from languid to furious rips a scream from her throat and Frank growls in response, panting hard against her chest before he latches onto the side of her breast, sucking and biting at the warm flesh.

“That’s it, baby girl, I’m going to fuck you so good! You’re never gonna want another cock in that sweet pink pussy.” His voice scrapes against her ears, the feeling of his mouth moving against her chest causing goosebumps to erupt all over as he continues to pound into her.

Suddenly, one thick finger glides over her clit, swirling and stoking the fires higher until she shatters, chanting his name over and over as she curls into him, clutching at his shoulders.

With a final growl and thrust of his hips, pelvis grinding into her clit, he finally comes deep inside of her. Frank grunts lowly, staggering back slowly until he collapses onto the bed, Karen sprawling on top of him. After a moment, she whines against his chest. “Cold.”

He chuckles, hauling her over to his other side in order to tug the blanket out from under her. He shakes it out with a snap of his arm before tugging it up over her.

Karen sighs, curling her leg around his, one arm draped over his chest. “I should probably get back to the office.”

“Mm. Looks like it, sugar.” He shifts, raising a hand to scratch through his short hair then dragging it down his face. “You don’t have to go. Yet. I mean, whenever you need to, but no hurry.”

Her head pops up from his chest and she smiles, so bright and beautiful that he can feel the warmth in the tips of his toes. “Well, that’s good, because I wasn’t planning on leaving yet. The boys’ll be fine on their own.”

Frank smirks up at the ceiling, tugging on her hair lightly until she lays her head back down. They doze, pressed together under the blanket, and basking in the afternoon sun trickling through the cracked curtains.


End file.
